Shikon Hospital
by Devilchild34
Summary: Inuyasha is a teen that was in a car crash. Kagome is a teen who’s father almost killed her. Sango and Miroku are teen nurses helping these unfortunate teens in there time of needs. See what interesting things can happen in the Shikon Hospital!
1. Memories and Meetings

A/N: Konnichiwa! This is another new story I wrote. It is gonna be my second on because I'm deleting Reach for Tomorrow. So enjoy the story and review!  
  
Description: Inuyasha is a teen that was in a car crash. Kagome is a teen who's father almost killed her. Sango and Miroku are teen nurses helping these unfortunate teens in there time of needs. See what interesting things can happen in the Shikon Hospital!  
  
Disclaimer: * Sobs* I don't own Inuyasha!! But I do own the character Denise! * Sobs* I want Inuyasha!!!  
  
Chapter One: Memories and Meetings  
  
*Inuyasha Pov*  
  
"What happen?" My vision was blurry but I knew I was somewhere I hated.  
  
" His coming about!" I heard a voice. I tried to move my head, but something was holding me back.  
  
' What happen.I can't remember.wait! The car crash! I remember now!'  
  
^^^^^^^^^^Flashback^^^^^^^^  
  
" Mom! Do we have to go? I hate operas!" Inuyasha whined. He began to put on his jacket. His mother was next to him, fiddling with her hair.  
  
" Yes you do! Opera is good for you! Don't worry we will be back by 11:00! Okay?"  
  
"Yes, mother." Inuyasha began to walk to the door. Before he opened it, he took his c.d. player with him.  
  
" Hurry up Inuyasha! Your father is waiting for you!" Inuyasha looked and already saw his mother out the door.  
  
" Damn she is fast." Inuyasha hurried out the door to the car. His father was waiting in the car, tapping impatiently on the door. As he entered, he began to play his c.d. player, not wanting to hear his parent's conversation.  
  
^^^^^^^ 15 mins later ^^^^^^^^  
  
" Are we there yet?" Inuyasha whined. He had removed his headphones so he can hear his answer. His father turned his head and looked at him.  
  
" How many times do I have to tell you?? No!!!!"  
  
" Damn, don't have to go crazy over it."  
  
" What did you say?"  
  
" I said that you don't have to kill yourself over the question."  
  
" You asked me the same question at least 5 times already!"  
  
" Don't use that tone with me!"  
  
" Who are you talking to like that!? I am your father!"  
  
" Oh wow! You are my father! Big deal!" While Inuyasha had this argument with his father, his father never paid attention to the road. * Beep, Beep* a car was heading towards them.  
  
" Ahh!!!!!" Then all went black.  
  
^^^^ End Flashback ^^^^ ^^^^ Inuyasha Pov ^^^^  
  
' I was the one the one who caused the car accident. It is my fault.'  
  
" Bring me the needle, Nurse!" I snapped out of my thoughts. I realized my view was focus, I was in the hospital! Since I was a hanyou my vision was clearer than usual. I saw that I was pretty messed up. But not too bad, just a cut on my arm.Damn! It ain't small! That thing is huge!  
  
" Where are my parents?" I asked. The doctors were quite startled that I talked.  
  
" Go back to sleep, boy." I saw one of the doctors approaching me with a gas mask.  
  
" Hell no! Where the fuck are my parents at!" The doctor with the mask stepped back while a doctor with a needle stepped forward.  
  
" Your parents are in intense care. Well actually. your mother is in intense care. Your father is dead." I was startled at this fact. I was about to burst out in tears, but I held them back.  
  
" My father can never die in a human way." I stated quietly.  
  
" My father is a youkai. He can't die this way!" I raised my voice with every sentence.  
  
" But no one found his body!" The doctor said. I gave him a glare that showed anger. He crept back into the crowd of doctors.  
  
" BECAUSE YOU HUMANS DIDN'T LOOK HARD ENOUGH!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I hated these people. I hated myself for letting this happen.  
  
' Oh kami. why did you let this happen to me?' I pondered this question while the doctors finally put me to sleep.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Kagome's House and Pov^^^^^^^^^  
  
" Honey.I'm home!" I looked up too see my father walking in with a beer bottle.  
  
' Of course. he's drunk.' My father walked in the living room walking very slowly.  
  
" Where's your mother, girl?" HE voice was slurry. very slurry.  
  
" Remember. she died 6 years ago because of." I didn't want to say the reason. I hated my father because it was his fault that she died with his drunken addiction. He killed her with his blind fury. he didn't even know!  
  
" YOU!!!!" He screamed. It startled me a lot.  
  
" IT IS YOUR FAULT YOU BASTARD!!!"  
  
" No it wasn't!" I screamed back. It was clear that he thinks I'm him. What a sicko!  
  
" You killed my wife! Now I'm gonna kill you!!" He charged at me with a pocketknife. I was surprise because I never seen him with that before. He slashed at my shoulder, then at my stomach. He hit his targets very well. I was bleeding uncontrollable. Blood was splattered all over the place. I ran quickly to the phone.  
  
" Operator. Operator! Get me the police and ambulance quickly!" As I hung up the phone, I felt very faint. I turned around and saw my father behind me. Before I fainted, I felt the searing pain of the knife entering my leg.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ In the Morning^^^^^^^^^^  
  
" Where. am. I?" I was awaking by a bright light. I squinted my eyes and looked around my surrounding. I was at the hospital! They got my calls! Thank kami!  
  
" Ohayo! How are you feeling?" I looked to my left and saw a teenager about my age. She had long brown hair and beautiful brown eyes.  
  
" Who are you?"  
  
" My name was Sango Rashiyo. I'm a nurse."  
  
" My name is Kagome Higurashi, age 16." I tried to move but I felt instant pain enter through my body. Sango saw my pain and frowned.  
  
" You shouldn't move. When you came into the hospital, you were pretty damaged. That was the second major surgery the doctors had to do."  
  
" What second major surgery?"  
  
" Well this 16 year old boy name Inuyasha Takashi was in a car accident, very difficult to fix him up because he was to angry."  
  
" Oh where is he?" Sango smiled at my question.  
  
" He is two beds down to your right. He is with my perverted boyfriend."  
  
" Oh."  
  
" You wanna meet them?"  
  
" Okay."  
  
A/N: Sorry I ended it right their, but the meeting with Inuyasha has to wait. Anyway do me a favor and review! Please???? This is a new story and it needs fresh reviews.so send in the reviews!  
  
Happy Holidays to all readers/ reviewers  
  
~ DevilChild 34 


	2. Arguments, Pervs and Sluts

A/n: Hey my people!! What-up? I want to thank everyone who sent me a review! You are the best. I actually got 9 reviews in one day! To ya, that ain't a big deal. But to me. it is the best thing that happened to me! Well, enjoy the story and send in the reviews!  
  
Disclaimer: * Sighs* I don't want to say it, but okay. I don't own Inuyasha! That is one sad thing.  
  
Chapter Two: Arguments, Pervs and Sluts  
  
Kagome and the help of her new friend got out of bed and journeyed to the right side of the room. Sango walked up in front to meet up with her boyfriend.  
  
" Ohayo hun!" Miroku walked up to Sango and gave her a long and passionate kiss. Kagome and the silver-haired hair hanyou stared at them kissing. Finally the hanyou spoke, " Can't ya nurses get a room?"  
  
" This is Inuyasha, Sango. Don't mind him. he's cranky!"  
  
" Shut up monk!"  
  
" See!" Miroku whispered. Inuyasha ears twitched in that direction and he began to growl. Kagome was strangely fascinated by it. She felt a strange urge to touch his kawaii puppy ears. (Don't we all)  
  
" What the fuck you doing wench?" Without knowing, Kagome was rubbing his ears softly. He felt a nice sensation, but he didn't show it.  
  
" Oh. Uhh. I'm sorry, your ears are so kawaii, I couldn't help it."  
  
" Whatever." Sango said and with that, Miroku pulled her into another deep kiss. Miroku, being the way he is, took the oppritunity to rub her ass.  
  
" Perv. umm do you except my apology?" Kagome asked looking into Inuyasha golden eyes.  
  
" Mmm. okay. What's your name?"  
  
" Kagome Higurashi."  
  
" INU-DEAR!!!" Inuyasha body tensed with fright.  
  
" If she comes in, tell her I'm dead!" Inuyasha whispered to Kagome.  
  
" Also tell her that I don't belong to her! Fucking slut!" With that Inuyasha covered his head with the blankets. A teenage girl walked in with the most sluttiest outfit Kagome ever seen. She wore light blue spaghetti strap tank top and a matching skirt that was passed her knees. If Kagome had the right to say, she would've said that skirt was riding up her thighs.  
  
" Inu-dear, wake up! Aren't you gonna give me a smooch?"  
  
" Inuyasha is sleeping and you are disturbing him, so get out."  
  
" Who are you?"  
  
" You don't need to know my name." Kagome spat out.  
  
" Ii came to see my baby. and you should address me by the name of Kikiyo."  
  
" Inuyasha told me to tell you that he don't belong to you."  
  
" Why is he talking to a whore like you?"  
  
" Excuse me? Who the fuck you calling a whore?  
  
" You bitch!" Kikiyo crossed her arms and gave Kagome the most ominous stare she could muster up.  
  
" You think you special eh. well sorry to burst your bubble, but no one finds you special!"  
  
" Are you trying to scare me?" Kagome walked up to her and said: " If I was trying to scare you, I would've already punched you."  
  
" Is that a threat?" Kikiyo growled.  
  
" I don't make threats, I do them!" Kikiyo slapped Kagome on the cheek and Kagome pounced on Kikiyo and punched and kicked her. Inuyasha removed the blankets from his head and stared in amazement as the fight went on. Sango and Miroku finally finished their kiss and saw the two girls fighting.  
  
" Go Kagome! Go!" Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango cheered.  
  
" What is going on here?" A doctor rushed in and broke up the fight. Kagome and Kikiyo were panting hard. Kikiyo had a black eye and messy hair and Kagome just had messy hair.  
  
" Why did you break up the fight? That was the best fight that I ever saw that I wasn't in!"  
  
" Who started this fight?" The doctor asked, clearly ignoring Inuyasha. The two girls looked at each other and pointed their finger.  
  
" She started it!" They yelled. The doctor looked at Kagome with an angry face.  
  
" What are you doing out of bed? You know you got terrible wounds! So why are you fighting. And you!" The doctor was now staring at Kikiyo.  
  
" You should know better! You shouldn't be fighting with patients at the hospital! I'm gonna have to ask you to leave.now!" Kikiyo walked away without looking back. Kagome turned around and walked to the bed next to Inuyasha.  
  
" I'm staying here, Doc!"  
  
" Fine." The doctor said leaving the room.  
  
" Finally I thought he would never leave. damn!" Kagome muttered. Inuyasha looked at her.  
  
' Wow she looks cute when she is closer to me.' Inuyasha thought. But this time he didn't deny it.  
  
A/N: Well people that's the end of this chapter. Hope you like it. So my only Christmas wish is for ya to review my story! Merry Christmas, everyone!!!! Enjoy your holiday because Christmas is tomorrow!!!!!  
  
Ja Ne. 


	3. Another Fight

A/N: Awww! Ya people are so nice! I got so many reviews! So I will continue the story!  
  
Disclaimer: ha ha! Ya lawyers can't sue! So back up and leave me the fuck alone! But hey. I dream I own him! ^_^  
  
Chapter 3: Another fight?  
  
" Thank you for beating up that slut! That was hilarious!"  
  
" No prob. but wait till I get a hold of her! I'll rip her to shreds!"  
  
" Calm down! I'm sure she would come back tomorrow."  
  
" How do you know?"  
  
" Trust me she will. I'm bored! Miroku!" Miroku and Sango rushed in the room panting.  
  
" What?"  
  
" We're bored!!" Inuyasha and Kagome smiled at the nurses.  
  
" Well what do you want to do?" Sango asked.  
  
" Got Playstation 2?" Kagome asked.  
  
" No." Miroku said.  
  
" Got Xbox?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
" No." Sango said.  
  
" What do this hospital got?" Inuyasha and Kagome were getting mad because all the system they wanted, they didn't have.  
  
" Nothing but karaoke." Sango answered.  
  
" * Sigh* wanna go for a walk?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha hopefully.  
  
" Fine." Inuyasha got up and put on the special hospital shoes. Kagome did the same and began walking.  
  
" Ouch."  
  
" You need help?"  
  
" Yeah." Inuyasha went over to Kagome and wrapped an arm around her and slowly began walking. Sango and Miroku were watching carefully at the two.  
  
" They make a cute couple don't they?" Miroku cooed. Sango eyes widened when a shoe flew and smacked Miroku in a face. Another shoe flew in and smacked him again.  
  
" Hey pass back our shoes Miroku!" Inuyasha and Kagome yelled.  
  
" How did they know?" Miroku whispered to Sango when he came back.  
  
" Inuyasha is a hanyou! He can hear very good!"  
  
" Oh."  
  
" Baka!"  
  
"I'm your baka."  
  
" Aww. that's why I love you!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome were walking through the huge park behind the hospital. It was beautiful and grassy. It had a lot of flowers and trees. They sat on the bench to enjoy the view.  
  
" Hey Kag. can you sing well?"  
  
" Why you wanna know?"  
  
" Just wondering." Kagome smirked and looked at him and began singing:  
  
| | |Here we are | |Safe at last | |We can breathe a sigh | |It seems the storm has passed | |Through it all | |No one knew | |That all the tears in heaven | |Would bring me back to you | |No one I know imagined we would make it | |But it only matters that we both believe | | | |(Chorus) | |You and me, we're a miracle | |Meant to be and nothing can change it. | |Mountains move and oceans part | |When they are standing in our way | |You and me, we're a miracle | |Angels stand watching over us | |And heaven shines upon us every day | | | |Every time | |I felt defeat | |You were there for me | |On my side completely | |You give me strength | |You set me free | |Just as because of you I'm more then I can be | |When I'm with you | |The world is ours to reach for | |Together, there is nothing we can do | | | |(Chorus) | |The chance was so unlikely | |That we would ever be | |Two stars among the heavens | |Destiny brought you to me | |(Chorus) | |You and me, we're a miracle | |You and me, we're a miracle | |Miracle |  
  
" Wow. that was good." Inuyasha mumbled.  
  
" It was good?"  
  
" Of course! Why wouldn't it be?"  
  
' It's just that. my father use to say I couldn't sing."  
  
" That's a load of bullshit! You sing great! Why would your father turn you down like that?"  
  
" Because my father never loved me!"  
  
" Kagome."  
  
" He never loved me Inuyasha! All because of his addiction! It was because of him that my mother was gone! It was because of him that I am here! He caused my pain, Inuyasha!"  
  
Tears were rolling down Kagome's cheeks now. Inuyasha felt pity on her and he felt the pain that she went through.  
  
" It's okay Kagome. I understand."  
  
" No one understands me Inu." Inuyasha held his arms open and Kagome cried her heart out on Inuyasha. He rubbed her back gently as she sobbed. When she finished they watched the sunset.  
  
" Thank you Inuyasha." Kagome whispered.  
  
" For what?"  
  
" For being there for me."  
  
" Anytime Kag, anytime." Inuyasha moved closer to Kagome and gave her a kiss. Kagome was shocked but soon accepted it. They broke their kiss and began walking back to the hospital.  
  
*~*~*~* Next Morning*~*~*~*  
  
" INU-BABY!!!! I'M BACK!!" Inuyasha and Kagome were finishing up their breakfast when they heard the voice.  
  
" I told you she would come today." Inuyasha whispered to Kagome. Kagome nodded while cracking her knuckles.  
  
" Let's have some fun, shall we?"  
  
" Go 'head. I don't give one shit about her!"  
  
" Aight." Kikiyo walked in and saw Inuyasha and Kagome talking.  
  
" Inu-baby? Why are you talking to that whore?"  
  
" Because I can!"  
  
" Who the fuck are you calling a whore? I did say that I'm not a whore you fucking bitch!"  
  
" Who you calling a bitch?"  
  
" You, bitch!"  
  
" You wanna start something again?"  
  
" Hell yea!"  
  
Kagome jumped out of her bed and attack Kikiyo. This fight continued until the doctor came and broke up the fight. He then gave a lecture to both girls then told Kikiyo to leave and Kagome to go to her bed. This became a daily routine for the two girls and a funny show for Inuyasha. But on one day, something new happened to Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
A/N: So what do ya think? Anyway review this story and I'll update sooner!  
  
Song: We're A Miracle from Pokemon the first movie. 


	4. Unexpected Visits

A/n: Wow… I got a lot of reviews for the last chapter!! Thank ya all! Well here is ya chapter!

Disclaimer: You all know it!! I don't own any of them!!

**_Warning: _**Rape! Scene contains rape!

****

****

****

****

****

**Chapter 4:** Unexpected Visits

*~*~*~*~* Thursday

" Inuyasha, you have a visitor!" Inuyasha looked up and saw Miroku. Kagome was looking at Inuyasha then at Miroku.

"Is it Kikiyo?"

" Where she at? I'll kill her!!"

" Calm down Kagome!! It's not Kikiyo!!" Miroku was looking at Kagome will Inuyasha was trying to calm her down.

" Who is it then?" Kagome asked

" It is Inuyasha 's brother… Sesshomuru."

"WHAT!!!!! What the hell he doing here???"

" To see my half-brother after he almost killed himself." A flat voice came out of nowhere. They all turned around and saw a tall person with silver hair just like Inuyasha. He had a crescent moon on his forehead and pointy ears.

" Are you a youkai?"

" Why you wanna know, wench?"  
  


" Kagome is no wench… FLUFFY!"

" I told you not to call me by that name. Did you take a sudden interest in this human… YASHIE?" Sesshomuru smirked as Inuyasha and Kagome's face turned crimson.

" We… uh… uh… gotta go!" Inuyasha and Kagome hurried out of the room. Miroku was laughing and Sesshomuru (* drool* Fluffy is so cute! Inuyasha is cut too… * drool*)

*~*~*~*~*

Inuyasha and Kagome ran to the lobby and sat down on the loveseat. Their backs were together as they tried to catch their breath.

" That…was… close." Kagome panted.

" Yeah…"

" My daughter!!" Kagome tensed at the voice. She began to shake as the voice was coming closer.

" Kag…?"

" He's back… Inuyasha my father is going to get me." Kagome whispered.

" If he doing any thing funny, I'll protect you." Inuyasha whispered back. Kagome father came up to them and hugged her.

" I missed you so much!" His voice was slurry.

' Oh my gosh!! His drunk!' 

" Can I talk to you outside, my dear?"

" Uhh… can we talk right here?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha with fear in her eyes.

" I said _outside_… now!" Her father sneered as he grabbed her wrist tightly. Inuyasha stood up quickly, but Mr. Higurashi pushed him down into the seat. He took Kagome and ran.

" Inuyasha!!!!! HELP!!!!!!!!!" She screamed. All the people in the lobby were watching the scene. Inuyasha got up and chased after her.

*~*~*~*~*

" Where are you taking me?" Kagome yelled as her father dragged her in the courtyard.

She was lead into an alley. Her father slammed her against the wall and looked at her.

" I'm gonna make you pay for what 'cha did to me that day!" he sneered. He pressed his lips on her very hard. She began to scream louder. He broke the kiss and began to explore her body parts. She kept on screaming until he punched her in the stomach. She fell unconscious as she felt him remove her hospital gown.

*~*~*~*~*

Inuyasha followed Kagome's scent through the courtyard. He ran faster when he heard her cries. When he got to the alley he was horrified. He saw the whole scene when Kagome's father began to rape her. Inuyasha ran and punched the father off her. Kagome fell to the floor and Inuyasha continued to beat up the father.

*~*~*~*~*

^^^ Kagome's Pov^^^

" Where am I? Why is it so blurry?"

"Kagome! Kagome! Are you alright?" I heard a voice call out. When my vision was clear, I saw Sango, Miroku, Sesshomuru, and Inuyasha all around her.

" Yeah…" I whispered. What happened in the alley all began to flood in my head. I felt sick as tears pricked my eyes. Sango and Miroku went to get us dinner and Sesshomuru just left. I began to sob lightly, then harder by the second. I felt strong arms wrap around me.

" Shush Kag… it's okay." Inuyasha whispered. I looked up at him with tears streaking down my cheeks.

" H-he s-stole m-my f-first k-kiss!" I sobbed.

" He what!!"

" Then he touched me… he violated my personal space."

" It's okay… at least he didn't complete the rape." I sobbed harder.

" I feel so weak, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha raised my face and wiped the tears away. He gave me a sweet, but quick kiss on the lips. I was sad that it ended, but I felt safe. He cuddled me in his arms. I felt content. I felt like I found my true happiness when I'm with Inuyasha. I looked up into his amber eyes and smiled. He smiled back and hugged me tighter. I quickly fell asleep and so did he.

*~*~*~*~*

" Aww ain't that cute?" Sango mumbled.

" My stupid half-brother found someone to love. Very funny…" Sesshomuru whispered.

" Let's hook them up!" Miroku beamed at Sango, who thought a moment. She snapped her fingers and grinned.

" Tomorrow is the day that the patients go on a picnic! We could get them there!"

" Great idea!"

They began planning as the night went by.

During the time, Inuyasha had a dream.

^^^^^^^^^^^ Inu 's Pov^^^^^^

I was walking in a garden. I was lost and I didn't know what to do. Then I heard a voice. It was gentle and soft. I followed the voice until I saw her. I saw Kagome dance around on the flowers. There was something different about her.

She was an angel.

Perfect white wings,

Silky white gown.

A halo.

She was beautiful. I had to touch her, hug her, caress her, kiss her. I began to walk up to her and she began to sing
    
    Hontou ni taisetsu na mono igai subete sutete
    
    Shimaetara ii no ni ne
    
    Genjitsu wa tada zankoku de
    
    Sonna toki itsu datte
    
    Me o tojireba
    
    Waratteru kimi ga iru
    
    Ah Itsuka eien no nemuri ni tsuku hi made
    
    Dou ka sono egao ga
    
    Taema naku aru you ni
    
    Hito wa minna kanashii kara
    
    Wasurete yuku ikimono dakedo
    
    Aisubeki mono no tame
    
    Ai o kureru mono no tame dekiru koto
    
    Ah Deatta ano koro wa
    
    Subete ga bukiyou de
    
    Toomawari shita yo ne
    
    Kizutsuke atta yo ne
    
    Ah Itsuka eien no nemuri ni tsuku hi made
    
    Dou ka sono egao ga
    
    Taema naku aru you ni
    
    Ah Deatta ano koro wa
    
    Subete ga bukiyou de
    
    Toomawari shita yo ne
    
    Tadoritsuitan da ne
    
    When she finished, I was finally up to her. I made a grab for her. When I did she smiled and kissed me.
    
    " I'll be waiting for you…" She whispered as the place disappeared.
    
    ^^^^^^ End
    
    A/n: Well there is your story!! I hope you like it! Review please! Or I'll hunt ya down and send evil monkeys on ya! Oh yeah! The song is 'dearest' from Inuyasha.
    
    *Smiles sweetly* before I go, here is the preview of my next story that will be out Sunday.
    
    The story is called Camp Disaster.
    
    Description: Kagome Higurashi and Sango Taijiya have been best friends since kindergarten. Sango has been going to a summer camp since 8. When it's time to go to camp for the summer, she decides to take Kagome with her. This year, they will experience things they never saw or felt before.
    
    Pairings:
    
    Inuyasha/Kagome
    
    Miroku/Sango
    
    Sesshomuru/Rin
    
    Kouga/Ayame
    
    Naraku/Kagura
    
    Kikiyo/ No one (HaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHa!!!!!!!!!)
    
    Warning: Not for Kikiyo lovers! It is a Kikiyo-bashing story!!
    
    Ages:
    
    Kagome: 18
    
    Inuyasha: 19
    
    Sango: 18
    
    Miroku: 19
    
    Kouga: 18
    
    Ayame: 18
    
    Rin: 18
    
    Sesshomuru: 19
    
    Naraku: 20
    
    Kagura: 19
    
    Kikiyo: 18
    
    There you go! That is your preview! It shows all the information you need to understand the story!
    
    Ciao!!!
    
    ~ Devilchild34 


	5. Cherry Blossom

A/n: What up ya!! I hope ya like this chapter.

Chapter 5: Cherry Blossom

It was the next day after the incident with Kagome. Our lovable patients were sleeping soundly together. Kagome rested in Inuyasha 's arms, afraid to leave his protection.

" Hey Kag… Kago! Wake up." Inuyasha shook Kagome lightly. She stirred and opened her eyes. 

" Yea… what time is it?"

" 8:00.We have to get ready for the picnic today."

" But I have nothing to wear!" Kagome rushed out off the bed to look for something to wear.

" Don't worry, they always buy the patients clothes. This hospital is rich." 

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and then frowned.

"Where are the clothes?"

" Right here!!" Sango chirped as she walked in with bags of clothes. She wasn't wearing her hospital uniform. Instead, she was wearing a rose pink skirt and a light green t-shirt. She also had pink shoes.

" Hey Sango!!" Kagome yelled.

" Did you get me something girly for me?" Inuyasha asked.

"No! Miroku went shopping for you! I don't dress men unless they are a baby!"

" Good Morning!" Miroku walked in with Inuyasha 's bag of clothes.

" Didn't go shopping for ya. Sesshomuru gave us your regular clothes." As he talked, he covered his right cheek.

" Why are you covering your cheek?" Sango asked.

" Uh… I-It's nothing,"

"Don't you dare stammer! I'm your girlfriend!"

"Well…" 

Sango dropped Kagome's outfit on the floor. She went to examine Miroku' s cheek. While they argued, the patients changed into their outfits. Kagome wore a pink sundress with a flowered hat with pink high heel shoes. Inuyasha wore a baggy blue shirt and jeans with white Nikes shoes.

*Slap* 

Inuyasha poked his head out of the curtains and burst out laughing. Miroku laid on the floor with a freshly slap mark on his left cheek.

" How dare you grope Sesshomuru' s girlfriend and then several other women!?"

" I didn't mean to! My hand has a mind of it's own!"

" That's a load of bull!! Your hand don't do shit!! It's you!"

"Nuh-uh! It has a brain!!"

" Screw the brain!! At least it has a brain, unlike you!!"

Kagome was standing there watching the argument. Inuyasha was sitting on the bed watching with annoyance,

" Are you calling me stupid!?" Miroku yelled getting off the floor.

" Yes I am! Pervert!"

" I am not!" 

" How many women did you grope in your life time?"

" Uh…"

" Exactly!! You don't know!"

" Fine! You don't appreciate me, then I'm leaving!!"

" **I Don't Care!!!"**

**" **I don't care either!!!"

" Fine!! I _hate you!!"_

" HELLO!" Inuyasha yelled.

" What!!!!" Sango and Miroku yelled.

" Damn… all I wanted to say was that we're done."

" Oh…"

Sango and Miroku finished their arguments and lead the two patients to the picnic area.

~*~*~*~*

" They still ain't talking to each other?" Kagome asked as she munched on the hotdog.

" Nope." Inuyasha mumbled as he chewed on his hamburger. They sat under a cherry blossom tree watching other patients walking around the field. The wind gently blew shaking the petals off the branches.

" Well, well, well. Look at what we have here." A male voice said.

" I smell wolf." Inuyasha whispered to Kagome. A teen walked up to Kagome and took her hand and kissed it. Kagome blushed and Inuyasha growled.

" My dear lady. What is your name?"

" Why'd you wanna know?" Kagome asked.

" How rude of me. I forgot to tell you my name."

" You ignored my question!" Kagome said snatching her hand away.

" My name is Kouga… would you like to be my woman?"

"W-what!!" Kagome and Inuyasha asked. Kouga looked at Inuyasha and frowned.

" Oh… a dog. Didn't know you were here. Are you this woman's boyfriend?"

The two instantly blushed. Kagome spoke first.

"Uh… yeah! He is!"

" Oh…I don't think he belongs with you."

" Excuse me?" Kagome whispered. Her tone was venomous. Inuyasha inched away from Kagome as she talked to Kouga.

" I don't think his good for you." Kouga just shrugged. Kagome stood up and slapped Kouga.

" How dare _you_ tell me who is good for me!! No one controls my life! And if you try, consider your life cut!" 

Kagome grabbed Inuyasha and walked away. As Inuyasha passed Kouga, he stuck his tongue out and mouthed:

_That's what you get wolf!_

~*~*~*~*~*

" You had an argument with her?" Sesshomuru questioned as Miroku finished telling the story.

" Yea... sorry."

" You know the plan is ruined, right?"

" Hai."

" I'll write a letter to her."

"Really!?"

" No."

" Then why are you writing it for?"

"I'm to fulfill my father wishes which is to find my brother's mate."

" That's not fair."

" Get use to it."

~*~*~*~*~*

" Of all the people I've met, I haven't seen anyone like Kouga!" Kagome yelled in an exasperated tone. She sat under a Cherry Blossom tree. Inuyasha just leaned on the tree.

" I have."

"Who?"

"Kikiyo."

"Oh."

" Why did you say that?"

" What?"

" That we were together?"

A blush formed on Kagome's face.

"To get Kouga off my back."

" Alright…"

" What's wrong, you seem sad." 

Kagome stood in front of Inuyasha staring in his amber eyes.

" Just thinking about how you would've got hurt if I didn't come and save you yesterday."

The wind blew and the blossoms fell gently on the ground. A tear slid down Kagome's cheek.

" I'm happy you had came for me. I'm sure my boyfriend would've ran away."

"Kagome…"

" Thank you Inuyasha! Thank you!" Kagome cried as she sobbed in Inuyasha 's arm. He gently comforts her as he whispered in her ear:

" I'll always be there for you. No matter what."

~*~*~*~*

" You failed me Higurashi."

" Sorry master! That stupid dog interrupted me!"

" I'll give you one more chance."

" Yes master."

" I want that power!"

" Understood."

A/n: So how did ya like that? Was it good? Now show some generosity and review. I have a goal I want to reach in all my stories, which is a 100. (I don't care for big numbers. I'm happy with a small amount of reviews)


	6. You're working for WHO?

A/n: Howdy ya'll!!! How are ya?? Now ya should be happy because I was busy for a several weeks! Here is what I had to do:

**April **

Citywide reading test

Citywide math test

**May **

2 Social studies tests

Science test

Math test

I hate being in seventh grade!!! It is sooo tiring being 12!! (Don't tell everyone!) Any who, on with the story!!!

Chapter 6: You are working for WHO??

It was 6 o'clock and the picnic was coming to an end. Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting by the Sakura tree talking about animes.

" You should watch Excel Saga. That cartoon is hilarious!!" Kagome laughed.

"I've heard of it."

" You got Anime on Demand for Io, right?"

"Hell yeah!"

" I love it! I saw all the animes on it."

"…"

"Inu?"

" I really want to go home."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. He had his head resting on his knees.

"Why?"

" I just don't feel comfortable in the hospital."

"Neither do I, my mama died here."

"So did mine."

(A/n: Inuyasha 's mother died the day before. She died will he was saving Kagome. Ironic isn't it?)

" When did she die?"

"Yesterday."

"Gomen…I'm didn't mean to say anything."

"It's okay."

"No its not! She died the same day I got raped! You should've been there with her instead of me. It was my fault."

" Kagome!" Inuyasha looked at Kagome with stern eyes.

"It wasn't your fault!! She died because of the car crash!! It had nothing to do you! I wanted to save you!"

"…"

" Kagome." Inuyasha eyes softened. He put a hand on Kagome. She looked at him.

"You didn't have to save me. A lot of my friends would've left me."

" I'm your friend and I didn't leave you."

" More like my _best_ friend." Kagome smiled.

" Hey! Be glad that I'm actually your friend! I hate ever one."

"Wonder why."

"You wouldn't want to know."

"Hey mutt!!! Let go of my woman!!" Kouga walked up to the couple and yanked Kagome up. Inuyasha growled as he stood up.

"Leave us alone wolf boy!"

"Not until I get my woman."

"Let go of me!" Kagome yelled as she struggled out of his grip.

"Nope!"

With a swift movement, Inuyasha dug his hand in Kouga 's hand. He let go of Kagome and nursed his hand.

"What the fuck! What the hell was that for?" Kouga yelled.

" For touching Kagome!"

"In-Inuyasha?" Kagome was shaking violently and her face was paled.

" Kagome? What's wrong?"

"Him!"

Inuyasha turned and instantly growled. Mr. Higurashi stood there with a knife and he was smiling.

"Kagome! How's it going? Why don't you give your old man a hug?"

" Get away from me!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha moved in front of Kagome and flexed his claws.

" Get away from her." Inuyasha hissed. Mr. Higurashi ignored him and smiled at Kouga.

" Hey Kouga!"

" Mr. Higurashi! What are you doing here?"

" You know each other?" Kagome asked.

" We work for the same person. But we want you for ourselves. I want you as a mate and your father wants you pregnant with his child."

" Ew! That is just disgusting!" Inuyasha and Kagome groaned.

" Yes it is." Everyone turned to the Sakura tree and saw Sesshomuru sitting on the branch.

" What do you want?" Inuyasha asked.

" Is this the low life that rapped you wench?" Sesshomuru asked clearly ignoring Inuyasha.

" My name is Kagome!! And yes it is."

" Interesting."

Sesshomuru hopped of the tree and walked up to Mr. Higurashi.

" Where is Naraku?"

" I-I don't know what you're talking about." Mr. Higurashi stammered.

"You reek of him."

" How do you know?"

" Trust me, I know."

" What are you talking about?" Kagome asked.

" None of your concern woman."

"It is my concern if it has something to do with my father!"

"Mine your damn business child!" Mr. Higurashi yelled. Kagome was about to slap him but Inuyasha held her back.

""How do you know of lord Naraku?"

"We had a big controversy 400 years ago."

"How the _fuck_ did you live for 400 years?" Kagome yelled.

"Actually he lived for a 1000 years." Inuyasha and Kouga corrected.

"My bad! But why do he still look young?"

" I'll tell you later." Inuyasha mumbled as he sat on the floor. They watched as the two argued over Naraku.

**5 minutes later...**

" Okay! I'm leaving! Kagome lets go. It _seems_ that your father just wanted to chat with Lord Jackass!"

" Right…" Kagome mumbled as they walked off.

"Wait!! Don't go!!! Lord Naraku is going to kill me if I don't bring you!" Mr. Higurashi yelled.

" So let him kill you!!!" They screamed back. Sesshomuru smirked and disappeared.

As he vanished he whispered

" Thanks for his location. I'm sure he'll come to you now."

Mr. Higurashi gulped as he heard a voice.

" Naughty, naughty! Lord Naraku is very displeased! You gotta go!" He turned around and saw a woman with short black hair and piercing red eyes. She wore a white kimono with a red obi at her waist. She held a fan in her right hand.

"B-But Kagura!"

" You revealed his location and you didn't capture the miko."

" Give me one more chance!" He begged.

" I am your executioner. You will die and that's an order." Kagura stated coldly as she opened her fan.

" No! Please!! No!!" Kagura waved the fan, releasing a blade that cut through his body.

Kagura vanished as a scream was heard. (Remember…they're not that far from the picnic.)

" You killed him, correct?"

"Hai."

" You did well, Kagura."

" Artigato, my lord."

" Are you ready for your next mission?"

" Hai."

"Good."

A/n: Cutting this chapter short. Review and enjoy.


	7. Finding out the Truth

A/n: How do you do? Sorry for not updating in awhile. I was very, very busy. Also I had a writer's block. A huge one! Now I finally had a spark of idea! Thank you to those who didn't give up on this fiction!

Last Time

" You killed him, correct?"

"Hai."

" You did well, Kagura."

" Artigato, my lord."

" Are you ready for your next mission?"

" Hai."

"Good."

Chapter 7: Finding out the truth

" Today, a body was discovered by a Sakura tree during a hospital's picnic. The body was identified to be a single man by the name of Hiroshi Higurashi. We also found out that his daughter, Kagome Higurashi, was present during the picnic when her father was killed. We had a-"

Kagome turned the TV off and sat on the bed. She was alone because Inuyasha had to attend his mother's funeral today.

'I would have to attend father's funeral soon…it was his fault he died like this.' Kagome thought bitterly. She laid on the bed as she felt hot tears pouring down her cheeks.

" Why did you become like this?" She whispered.

" Why did you kill mom?" Her sobbing became louder.

" Why did you stab Souta to death? Why did you treat me like this? Why, why, why!" Kagome sobbed harder and harder as she cried her heart out on her pillow. In the background, three people watched her.

" Oh dear, I can't believe that happened to her." Sango whispered as she held the doorframe. Miroku just watched sadly as one of his friends cried in misery.

The third person sat on a nearby tree watching with pleasure. Kagura smiled, as she smelt Kagome's tears wavering by her nose.

"That's what happen when you don't listen to master Naraku." Kagura mumbled to herself.

"So true." Kagura quickly spun her head and saw Yura hanging on a piece of hair, upside down.

"What do you want Yura?"

"I'm suppose to be your partner."

"Why? Naraku thinks that I can't handle the bitch myself?"

" Precisely!"

Kagura turned her head and stared at the sobbing girl. Yura stared at Kagome too and pulled out a piece of hair.

"Watch and learn Kagura." Yura flicked her hand and the hair disappeared. Kagura watched with boredom as the hair wrapped around her throat.

"I'm watching, and ain't learning nothing."

"Shut up and just watch!"

They watched as Inuyasha walked in. Yura slightly pulled on the hair and it tightened around her neck. Inuyasha mumbled a few words and then pulled out the hair strand.

"Hahahahahaha!" Kagura laughed as Inuyasha threw the hair away. Yura pouted and blinked her eyes and the strand went for Kagura' s neck.

"Hahaha-Eek!"

" That is what you get!" Yura laughed as she watched Kagura bleed.

"Hello! Anyone out there?" The two women gasped as Inuyasha opened the window. The two quickly vanished from their treetop.

"Hmm…" Inuyasha sniffed the air, and then gently closed the window.

" That was close." Yura mumbled as she reappeared. Kagura appeared next to her and slapped her on the head.

"It was your fault! Fucking bitch!"

"Whoa…" Yura screamed as she fell to the floor.

"Hello! If anyone's out there, I got four words for you: SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

" Hey stop yelling at u—" Yura was cut of when Kagura clamped her hand over her mouth.

"Hmm…?" Inuyasha frowned and closed the window. The two women popped their heads from out of the bush.

"He should learn to mind his business!" Yura frowned.

" Just shut up Yura. Just shut up."

Meanwhile

Kagome lay fast asleep as Inuyasha closed the window.

" I don't know how she can sleep with you screaming like a maniac."

"Shut up Miroku."

" Yeah Miroku! Shut your BIG fat mouth!" Sango spat out angrily.

" Who asked you?"

" Ya still haven't made up?"

" Hell no! And we never will!" Miroku and Sango screamed at Inuyasha.

"Sheesh! Don't have to spit ya know!"

" Can ya PLEASE shut up? Ya are worse than a bunch of cats in heat!" Kagome slowly rose from the bed.

" She's ALIVE!" Miroku screamed as he saw Kagome.

" You retard!"

" Fucking idiot!"

Sango and Inuyasha smacked him so hard that he fell unconscious. Kagome winced at the bruises he received.

" How was the funeral?" Kagome asked.

" Very salty."

" Huh?"

" Too many people were crying. It disabled my nose for a while."

" Is that all?" Kagome asked giggling.

" I found out that it was my fault for the cause of the accident."

" … Really?"

" Because of my ignorance, I got on my father's nerves and we didn't see the truck coming. It was my fault that she died."

" You can't blame it on yourself! It wasn't you!"

It was silent as they thought. Sango was about to leave when she felt a piece of paper in her back pocket.

" Did you put this in my pocket?"

"No…" Kagome asked.

" It had to be someone in this room."

" What does it say?" Inuyasha asked.

" Hold on…" She opened the paper and began reading.

'_My Dearest Sango, I apologize for all the pain I caused you. I doubt you forgive, but pleas hear me out. I love you dearly with all my heart and no women can replace you. I never want to be separated from you cause I'm suffering a great loss without you. If I were to come out to say it, I'd probably be a waste of your time. Anyway, please try to forgive me because even though I am a womanizer, I shall always stay true with you. Sincerely, Miroku._'

" Aww! That's so Kawaii!" Kagome cooed. Sango just looked baffled as she stared at the letter.

"He really feels that way about me?"

" Yup." Kagome said as she watched Sango pick up Miroku and left the room.

" You know Miroku didn't write that letter, right?" Inuyasha mumbled.

" Yup."

" Should we tell her?"

" Later." Kagome smiled. She removed the sheets from her and sat at the edge of the bed. Inuyasha sat next to her.

" Why are you putting the blame of your mother's death on you?"

" Because I loved my mother and to find out that she died while I was in the hospital and wasn't able to visit her hurts. So it was my fault for her death."

" Don't do that. You shouldn't blame yourself on something you didn't know about."

" But…" Kagome put a finger on his lips and frown.

" Blaming yourself ain't going to help you with the problem. I knew that because I blamed my self for the death of my mother."

It was silent as they sat in silence.

" Hey Inuyasha, was your mother a nice woman?"

" Hmm… Yea she was. She was beautiful and sweet beyond comparison. She was compassionate, sweet, funny, and to me, she was perfect."

" You must've been very proud."

" I was."

" She reminds me of my mother. She was the best. No one showed me as much love as she did." Kagome sighed and laid her head on Inuyasha.

" She tried her best to kept my father from drinking. But he kept on going, until he killed my little brother. He beaten him and stabbed him and flung him to the wall as my mother tried to hold him off. He turned to my mother and he… stabbed her in the heart. She smiled at me and told me that she loved me."

" Kagome…"

" I watched as the ambulance picked her and my brother away. My father smiled and swung his bear bottle at the cops yelling in mirth. He was happy for her death… Inuyasha, he was happy!"

" Kagome was silently crying as Inuyasha held her.

" It's my mother's funeral, you shouldn't be the one crying."

" B-but I-I can't help it." She wailed.

" Alright! I know you can't help it! But can you stop crying? You're making my nose hurt."

He heard a giggle and a sniffle and he knew Kagome was better. She raised her head and wiped her eyes.

" You make situations funny when they are sad."

" What can I say, I hate when women cries."

" You are so sweet."

" Thank you."

" Your welcome." They both got up and looked outside.

" You wanna go outside?" Kagome asked.

" Sure why not."

They both walked out the door, unknown to the then that two pairs of eyes watched them.

" The girl has a strong relationship with the demon." Kagura said.

" What should we do?"

" Break them apart."

" Oh… positively evil! When will we begin?" Yura smirked widely.

" Any time."

" But how will we separate them?"

" We need a bait…"

They stopped as they heard a voice. They saw a girl running towards Inuyasha and Kagome.

" Inuyasha baby!"

" She'll do." They both said as they watched her disappear from their site.

A/n: I'm so sorry for the long update! I hope ya didn't forget about it! I'll try to update my other stories as soon as possible! (Once again, I couldn't do anything with the format cause it seems that they don't want my original format! So don't mind the format.)

Ja Ne!


	8. Hunting

A/n: How's it going? I am so sorry about the long update! I had a major writing block.Anyway I hope ya enjoy this chapter!

**Last Time:**

" The girl has a strong relationship with the demon." Kagura said.

" What should we do?"

" Break them apart."

" Oh… positively evil! When will we begin?" Yura smirked widely.

" Any time."

" But how will we separate them?"

" We need a bait…"

They stopped as they heard a voice. They saw a girl running towards Inuyasha and Kagome.

" Inuyasha baby!"

" She'll do." They both said as they watched her disappear from their site.

Chapter 8: Hunting

" Inuyasha baby!" Kikyo screamed as she saw Inuyasha walking to the garden area. Inuyasha winced and began running.

" Why the hell is she here! She should be dead somewhere!" Kagome mumbled as she followed Inuyasha.

" I don't know why she's here either! At least it ain't that Hobo dude that visited you!" Inuyasha yelled to her.

" His name is Hojo and that was only once!"

" You know what? We ain't getting no where." Inuyasha stopped and picked Kagome up. He jumped before Kikyo pounced on him.

" That was close." He sighed as they landed on a tree. Kagome was holding him for dear life and never opened her eyes.

" I'm in a happy place. I'm in a happy place. I never had one before, but it doesn't hurt to imagine."

" Kagome… We're not in the air no more. You can open your eyes." She hesitatingly opened her eyes.

" Sorry." She smiled and released his shirt. A strong breeze passed by and knocked them out of the tree.

" Ouch! That fucking hurts!" Inuyasha screams in pain.

" Stupid wind! If you were solid, I'll knock you out!" Kagome looks into the sky as she rubs her ass. She sat up. Inuyasha followed and found himself starring into Kagome eyes.

' Such beautiful eyes.' Inuyasha thought. Their faces were centimeters apart. Inuyasha leaned forward and gave Kagome a peck on the lips. A small blush appeared on his and Kagome's face. They turned their heads quickly.

" Uhh… you wanna go back?" Kagome asked quietly.

" Nope. Let's explore some more." They got up and walked away.

' Why did I do that?' Inuyasha thought.

' That felt so nice.' Kagome thought. Kagome hooked her arm around Inuyasha and laid her head on his shoulder., earning a blush from him.

" Beautiful day, isn't it?" Kagome asked.

" Not as beautiful as you." Inuyasha responded. Kagome quickly looked up, and he planted a kiss on her lips. They broke apart, smiled at each other, and continued on their way.

" You suck." Yura mumbled as she watched the couple walk away.

" The only thing your wimpy wind do was made them more attracted to each other."

" Shut up, Yura. At least I caused pain. You didn't do shit!" Kagura spat back.

" I do not know why Naraku paired me up with you, bitch." Yura muttered as she continued to follow the couple.

" Likewise. You are the most retarded demon to ever walk the earth." Kagura stated. Yura was about to respond when they heard a screeching voice echo through the air.

" Inuyasha! Baby, where are you!" They turned and saw Kikyo walking around the garden.

" Hey slut!" Yura called.

" Hey bit—I mean girl!" Kagura also called. Kikyo turned around and walked towards them.

" What the hell do you want? Can't ya bitches see that I'm trying to save my baby from the whore?" Kagura and Yura looked at each other and had one thought in common:

' Naraku better be paying us big time.'

" Well Ms. Bitch, we can help you find your 'baby'." Yura said, trying to suppress her anger.

" Really? And my name isn't Ms. Bitch, it is Ms. Kikyo! Get that straight whores." Kagura tried her best to hold Yura from pouncing on Kikyo.

" You keep on disrespecting us, and we won't help you." Kagura informed Kikyo with a slight anger to it.

" Fine, whatever. But I better see results or no pay."

" We aren't asking for your DAMN money!" Yura screamed.

" Please, can we just forget about her? Please!" Yura begged. Kagura shook her head and Yura huffed and stared at Kikyo.

" You say something to me one more time and I'll kill you." Yura muttered as she walked towards the area Inuyasha and Kagome went.

" Same with me. Now let's get a move on." Kagura said and walked away with Kikyo following behind.

A/N: Sorry it is short. I really couldn't think of anything. I really would like to thank everyone who stuck by this story! I really appreciate it!


	9. Why did we recruit her

A/n: Hey people! How ya doing? I feel so happy today! Anyway here is the next chapter! Hope ya enjoy! I'm graduating tomorrow!

Last Time:

" You keep on disrespecting us, and we won't help you." Kagura informed Kikyo with a slight anger to it.

" Fine, whatever. But I better see results or no pay."

" We aren't asking for your DAMN money!" Yura screamed.

" Please, can we just forget about her? Please!" Yura begged. Kagura shook her head and Yura huffed and stared at Kikyo.

" You say something to me one more time and I'll kill you." Yura muttered as she walked towards the area Inuyasha and Kagome went.

" Same with me. Now let's get a move on." Kagura said and walked away with Kikyo

following behind.

Chapter 9: Why did we recruit her?

Inuyasha and Kagome were wondering around the field of the hospital talking about nothing in particular. That is until they started to talk about their families.

" I used to have a baby brother, his name was Souta, but he was killed by my father." Kagome said as she stared up into the sky. Inuyasha saw how depressed she was and tried to make her feel better.

" I'm the baby in my family, yet, the one who gets babied is Sesshomuru." Kagome giggled and looked back at Inuyasha.

" Why was that?"

" Maybe because he was a full blooded Youkai and I'm just a worthless hanyou."

" Don't say anything like that! What makes you say that?"

" It's true. No hanyou has a purpose on the Earth. We are shunned from society as if we are a disease. Being a hanyou is the worse life ever."

" Don't say that!" Kagome yelled at him. He just kept walking and staring at the sky.

" When I was younger, I never had any friends. I never had a place. Human children would run away from me because I was half Youkai. Youkai children would shun, insult, and attack me because I was half human. The only person that wouldn't do that to me was Sesshomuru. Even though he had his pride, he would always stick up for me as a child. We were very close, but my father really didn't approve of it. So he sent Sesshomuru away for a couple of years. When he came back, he wasn't very nice towards me."

" Inuyasha…" Kagome mumbled as she watched him walk. She silently followed him.

" While Sesshomuru was gone, my father would berate me and sometimes abuse me. He would tell me things like 'oh you worthless hanyou', 'why do you even exist?', 'you are a disgrace.' He even stopped using my name and just referred to me as 'hanyou' or 'it'. When I was about 11, I decided to accept my fathers' abuse. I even began to like what he called me. I'll just nod and say 'you're right. I am worthless.'"

" How could you? How could you allow yourself to accept that? Why did you? Where was your mother?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha looked at her with a sad smile.

" She comforted me when we were alone. In public, she would always agree with my father. At night, she would cry for me. I stopped crying at the age of 9, but she cried for me. She would hug me and say that I shouldn't believe what my father says, that I'm special to her. I asked her why she agrees with him in public and she said that she was afraid of him."

Kagome couldn't say anything. She felt like she would cry if she did. She felt tears streaming down her cheeks.

'I can't compare to that! I was abuse because my father was drunk. When he wasn't, he was nice. I also had friends. But Inuyasha… he was rejected by all except his mother and Sesshomuru, but even he started to hate Inuyasha.'

" Please. Don't cry for me. Don't give me pity for my past." Inuyasha said as he hugged Kagome.

" But you endured so much pain in your childhood."

" It's to be expected. I am a hanyou, we have no place in the world for us… we are just worthless."

" Don't say that! You're not worthless! You're more than that. You are special and didn't need to be degraded like that… You're not worthless to me."

Inuyasha pulled back from Kagome with a shock expression. ' Why?' He thought. 'Why do I deserve to fall in love with someone like her?'

" Inuyasha… I could never look at you like your father did. Your mother was right. You are special. You saved me and you cared about me. To hear someone like you being called worthless is terrible."

" Kagome… I…" Inuyasha was at a lost. ' Please tell me what I did to deserve someone like her. I'm impure and don't deserve her kindness.'

" What… what did I do to deserve your kindness? Why are you friends with such an impurity?"

" You did a lot in my eye. You may not see it, but even the smallest thing you did for me was a big deal and…" Kagome moved away from Inuyasha and spun around.

" It always made me happy."

Inuyasha was too stunned to say anything so he gave Kagome his most sweetest and sincerest smile. He never smiled like that too anyone, except his mother.

" Arigato Kagome."

"Douitashimashite." Kagome was about to grab his hand, when a huge gust of wind knocked her hand away.

" Don't you dare touch MY Inu-darling!" From what Kagome could tell, there was Kikyo and two other women standing there. The woman with crimson red eyes was holding a fan and spoke first.

" Our master wants you miko." Inuyasha stood in front of Kagome protectively.

" Tell your master that he can't have Kagome."

" Oh why not pup? What can you do to protect her?" The women with the least amount of clothes asked mockingly.

" I can do a lot. Now, who are you two and…" Inuyasha pointed to Kikyo. " Why can't you leave me alone? Go chase some one else."

" But Inuyasha darling! I love you!"

" No you don't. You just want me to have sex with you. I'm the only one in our school you didn't have sex with."

" Wait a minute… your BI?" A bewildered Kagome asked. Kikyo turned red in the face.

" I AM MOST CERTAINELY NOT!"

" You sure? I'm sure you hidw it from people. You acted like it too…" Yura mumbled to herself. Kagura laughed with her.

" Hey! Ya are suppose to help me get MY Inuyasha! Not tease me. No pay for you whores!"

Their laughter abruptly stopped and Kagura and Yura had murder in their eyes.

" If you cherish your pathetic life, you better take back what you said." Yura whispered menacingly.

" NO! I want my Inuyasha and I can call ya bitches anything I want until I see results."

Kikyo huffed and was about to walk up to Inuyasha when something held her back. Yura had a piece of hair around her body and was controlling it.

" This bitch doesn't appreciate her life as well as she should." Kagura said as she held her fan up high and a strong wind began to pulsate around her.

" Hey she's the one who knocked us out the tree!" Kagome exclaimed.

" What? I'm gonna kick her ass!" Inuyasha mumbled.

" Matte! Their about to do us a favor!" Kagome said as she sat down on the grass, Inuyasha right beside her.

" Hey let go! All right! All right! I'll pay ya 10 cents each if you let me go." Kikyo screamed as the hair tightened around her. Inuyasha and Kagome started laughing hard.

" Wow aren't you a cheap bitch. A dime for your life, too bad your life is worth less." Kagome yelled at Kikyo.

" What! My life is not cheap! These people don't deserve as much." Kikyo was abruptly dropped to the floor and the wind ceased and all eyes turned to Kagura and Yura. It seemed like they were in a trance as they stood there. All of a sudden, they nodded their heads and woke up from the trance.

" Miko! We will come back to get you. As for the bitch, you will die one day. Our master just told us to leave you alone for now. If you don't change your attitude towards us in the near future…" Kagura let the threat hang in the air for a moment before she reached up in her hair and grabbed a feather. She transformed it and hopped on it. Yura followed her.

" Puppy, don't think that you can always protect the miko. There would be a time when not even you can protect her." Yura said as the feather flew off.

" Okay… Let's go Inuyasha." Kagome said as she got up and began walking away with Inuyasha right next to her.

" Hey baby! Wait up! Inuyasha! Matte!" Kikyo yelled as she chased after them.

A/n: Sorry that this chapter is short and the title really don't relate to the contents. Anyway, I hope ya like this and review.!

Ja Ne


	10. Hide and Seek: Hospital Stlye

A/n: How's it going? Sorry for the long wait. I mean, I had so much things to do, it's even a surprise that ya haven't forgot about me. Anyway, enough of my chatty ways, and enjoy reading.

Last Time:

" Miko! We will come back to get you. As for the bitch, you will die one day. Our master just told us to leave you alone for now. If you don't change your attitude towards us in the near future…" Kagura let the threat hang in the air for a moment before she reached up in her hair and grabbed a feather. She transformed it and hopped on it. Yura followed her.

" Puppy, don't think that you can always protect the miko. There would be a time when not even you can protect her." Yura said as the feather flew off.

" Okay… Let's go Inuyasha." Kagome said as she got up and began walking away with Inuyasha right next to her.

" Hey baby! Wait up! Inuyasha! Matte!" Kikyo yelled as she chased after them.

**Chapter 10: Hide & Sneak: Hospital Style**

" Do you think she gave up?" Kagome huffed as they locked the door to their room.

" Hell no! She's a persistent bitch! She'll find a way. She always does." Inuyasha mumbled as he looked out the window.

" But our checkup is soon. What if she some how manages to sneak in?" Inuyasha stayed silent as he though about it.

" Then…"

" Then what?"

" We'll jump out the window!" Kagome sighed impatiently. They heard the sound of keys and they instantly ducked under their beds.

" Inuyasha? Kagome?" They heard Sango's voice calling for them. They peeked from the beds and looked at her. She sweat dropped as she stared at them.

" It is time for your daily check up." Sango said as she moved away from the door.

" Close the damn door!" They yelled at her. Abruptly, she complied and stared at them.

" There's a psychotic bitch after us!" Kagome whispered in an eerie voice. Inuyasha nodded in agreement and Sango just stared at them with a crazy look.

" INUYASHA! INU-BABY! WHERE ARE YOU?" A loud screeching voice was heard from down the hall.

" Kagome! The window!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome took a table and smashed the window.

" What the hell…?" Sango murmured to herself. She watched as Kagome hopped on Inuyasha's back and jumped out the window.

" Hey you! Have you seen my fiancé?" Sango watched as Kikyo ran in.

" Ano… who is your fiancé?" Sango asked politely.

" Inuyasha! An ugly look-a-like stole him from me and won't give him up!" Kikyo whined.

' This must be the psycho the two were talking about …' Sango thought as she examined the girl.

" Do you have proof that my patient is your fiancé?"

" Well he haven't asked me yet, but he will!" Kikyo then looked at the window and stared at Sango.

" They were here! Move aside whore! I want my INUYASHA!" Kikyo ran to the window and hopped out. Instantly, Inuyasha and Kagome reappeared behind Sango.

" What the hell is going on?" Sango yelled at them.

" We're hiding. Where's Miroku? He should know good places." Inuyasha asked Sango and she pointed down the hall.

" With Sesshomuru. All the way down the hall and to your left."

" Thanks!" Kagome yelled as the bolted down the hall.

" Sesshomuru! Help me win Sango's love!" Miroku complained.

" I already helped! Leave me alone dammit!" Sesshomuru sighed in exasperation.

" What did you do? If I recalled you didn't do anything!"

" Think again Jackass! Who was the one that wrote that apology letter?" Miroku was about to respond when Inuyasha and Kagome busted in.

" Help…us!" Kagome panted.

" There's a psychotic bitch after us! Come on Sesshomuru! As a hospitalized brother, I'm begging you! Hide us!"

" Who is chasing you?" Miroku asked.

"INUYASHA! WHERE ARE YOU?" A howl traveled throughout the halls.

" Need we say more?" Kagome asked. They shook their heads and pointed to the closet.

" Thanks!" They ran in there and Miroku flashed his signature grin.

" Don't do anything that I would do!" He was silenced by a fist from Sesshomuru and a book from the closet.

" Shut up you accursed lecher!" Sesshomuru mumbled. He began to walk to the door when it was slammed off it hinges. There stood Kikyo, fuming and basically seeing red.

" Where's… MY…INUYASHA!" Kikyo growled and grabbed Sesshomuru by the collar.

" Get… your… hands off me, you filthy human!" He snarled and ripped her hands off of himself. She stumbled back before pushing him to the side and ran straight to Miroku.

" Where is HE?" She asked.

" I dunno."

" Don't fuck with me—"

" Who would want to?" Miroku snickered, but regretted it when her grip on his shirt got tighter.

" Where is Inuyasha before I pulverize you!" Kikyo raised a fist but was stopped when a first aid kit slammed into her head.

" No one threatens MY boyfriend but me, bitch! Let him go now!" Kikyo looked and stared into the furious glare of Sango.

" I don't have to listen to you and I want my fiancé!"

" I don't belong to you!" A voice echoed in the room. The closet door swung open and Inuyasha stood there with Kagome behind him.

" Be the jackass that ruins the game of hide and seek!" Kagome mumbled and shook her head.

" What! This had to stop sometime! Besides, I'm having an appointment to remove my stitches."

" Inuyasha! Come here and give me a kiss!" Kikyo cooed.

" Uhh! We should've wished hard enough for those two demon ladies to kill you!" This comment sparked Sesshomuru's interest and he stared at Inuyasha.

" What two demons?"

" There was a slutty one that seems to control hair and a one who controlled wind." Kagome answered quietly. Sesshomuru cursed quietly and rushed to leave. They all followed after him quickly and locked Kikyo in the room.

" Now you hide and we seek!" Kagome said before they closed the door on her.

" Can't call that hide and seek if we know where she is!" Miroku said. They all stared at him.

" You actually thought we were playing the game?" Kagome asked quietly.

" Still don't see what made you choose him Sango. He's as dense as a boulder." Inuyasha mumbled.

" Hey! He got some good qualities! I think." Sango glared at Inuyasha and the rest just laughed.

A/n: That's it! A crappy chapter, but it's an update, right? Anyway, see ya soon and please review!


End file.
